Blood Ties
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When Sam's past comes back to destroy him, Dean races against time to save him.
1. Reawakened Bond

BLOOD TIES

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "House of Fear", but takes place after "Home". This is being done to answer Tanya's question about why a vampire would rape someone. Now, I generally like vampires to go poof when they're killed, but for this story, I need bones. Therefore, they don't go poof. And I got the resurrection plot from BTVS "When She Was Bad". That and Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and and any other vampires you don't recognize. Oh, and Santa Cruz, as far as I can tell is a nice, safe, little coastal town. And no, this is **not** a _Lost Boys_ crossover.

CHAPTER ONE: REAWAKENED BOND

On the outskirts of Santa Cruz, a group of vampires approached a grave.

"Dig," the leader commanded. Her followers did so. In a hotel room, Sam Winchester made moaning noises as he began to toss and turn. Smoke came from the creatures' hands.

"It's consecrated," a vampire stated.

"It burns," another added.

"Dig," the command came again. The vampires continued to do as they were told. Sam let out another moan as he continued to trash about. Soon, they had reached the bottom and pulled out the bones. The female vampire leader grinned evilly. With a pained gasp, Sam awoke and fell out of the bed.

"Oh, no," he whispered. He attempted to crawl to the bathroom, but it hurt too much. He cried out in pain, waking his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean Winchester asked groggily. He lifted himself up and was concerned when he didn't see his brother beside him.

"Sammy?" he asked sharply, as he turned on the light. A gasp of pain reached his ears and he saw his brother on the floor.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean queried, hurrying out of the bed to his brother's side.

"I'm in trouble, Dean. Big trouble," Sam managed to wheeze out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You'll find out why the bones weren't salted and torched later.


	2. I Don't Know What To Do

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, as does the resurrection plot since I got it from the BTVS ep "When She was bad.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Dean was driving his 1967 Chevy Impala, with Sam in the seat beside him. Sam cried out again, causing the older man to glance at him.

"Come on, Sam. Talk to me. What's goin' on?" Dean asked. His only answer was another moan. With a worried sigh, Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. For once, he didn't care about being strong or avoiding a chick flick moment. Something was happening to Sammy and he needed help...**now**. He tapped his fingers against the phone impatiently as he listened to his father's now familiar message.

"Dad, it's Dean," he said once he had heard the beep. "There's somethin' wrong with Sam. I don't know what. I was asleep and all of a sudden I heard him cry out in pain. He won't tell me what's goin' on. He just said that he was in trouble. And...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him," he continued his voice breaking. Sam groaned painfully.

"Dad, it's gettin' worse. Please...if you can...pick up," Dean pleaded. He waited a few minutes, then hung up. Instead of turning off his phone like he normally did, he left it on. If his father called back, he wanted to get it on the first ring.


	3. On The Road

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mystery: Wait and see.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and the resurrection plot belong to the WB. I only own anything you don't recognize. They never said what kind of a car John Winchester drove in the series, so in this fic, he drives a pickup. And Geography's not really my thing, but let's just say Sam and Dean are like halfway to Santa Cruz.

Meanwhile, in Lawrence, Kansas, John Winchester had just returned from his own hunt. He parked his pickup and pulled his cell phone out of the glove compartment. The phone gave out a shrill beep, indicating that he had received a call. John activated his voice message.

"Dad, it's Dean. There's somethin' wrong with Sam. I don't know what," he heard his oldest son's voice say. John's brow furrowed. What had happened? "I was asleep and all of a sudden I heard him cry out in pain. He won't tell me what's goin' on. He just said that he was in trouble. And...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him," the man continued, his voice breaking. In the background, John heard a groan. "Dad, it's gettin' worse. Please...if you can...pick up," Dean pleaded. John immediately threw his truck into gear and dialed his son's number. He had to know if Sam was all right. He had to make sure it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hello?" a voice barked. John winced at the tightness in his son's voice.

"Dean?" he queried.

"Dad! Thank God!" Dean cried in relief.

"How's Sam? Is he all right?" John asked.

"He's still screamin'. It's like it's increasing the further we go," Dean replied.

"Dean, where are you right now?" John questioned. Dean gave him the coordinates.

"Dean, don't go any further! Stop at the nearest hotel!" John cried.

"What? Why?" Dean wondered.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" John barked.

"Okay," Dean said in surprise.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," John stated. Then, he hung up. He had to go to Missouri's and get some supplies. The man turned his automobile in the direction of his friend's house. Back at his location, Dean saw a sign advertising a hotel and he turned towards it. He couldn't get his dad's voice out of his head. Even through the yelling, he could hear the fear in the man's voice. And it had something to do with Sam. He was afraid for Sam. But why? What did his father know? Dean parked the Impala and cut the engine. Then, he grabbed his brother and dragged him into the lobbey.

"My word! Is he all right?" the receptionist gasped.

"Bad burger. He'll be fine," Dean replied. "But, uh...could we get a room?" he continued.

"Of course," the woman responded. She handed him a key and Dean hurried his brother down the hall. Once inside the room, Dean placed his brother on the bed.

"Sammy, I don't know what to do, man. I don't know how to help you," he confessed. _Aw, man. I hope Dad gets here soon_, he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wished he knew what to do. Panting shakily, the older Winchester brother sank to the ground.


	4. Preventative Measures

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Hornerman (ch 1): Thanks.

Mystery: Thanks. Don't worry. I'm like that too. You'll just have to wait.

Charmedsupernaturalfan (ch 1): Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Supernaturalfan0718 (ch 1): Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

JadeAlmasy (ch 2) : Hey! Good to see ya! Thanks

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and the resurrection belongs to the WB.

As John raced down the highway as fast as the law would allow, his mind worked frantically. _Oh, hold on, Sammy. I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise_, he thought to himself. There was only one reason that Sam was going through what he was. John only hoped he was in time to help him. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the man reached the hotel. He parked his truck, grabbed a bag, and went in.

"Are there two young men in here?---one may be injured or sick," John said frantically.

"They're in room one-twelve," the receptionist responded. John raced to the room and knocked frantically. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal Dean.

"Sammy!" John exclaimed. He knelt beside his youngest son and got him into a sitting position.

"Dad?" the youngest Winchester asked.

"Dean, get the herbs out of my bag," John ordered. Dean did as he was told, then watched as his father grabbed a handful of the roots.

"Open his mouth," John instructed. Again, Dean did as he was told. He watched as the stuff was stuck into his brother's mouth.

"Dad, wha---"

"Come on, Sammy. Swallow," John urged. Painfully, Sam did so.

"Still hurts," he rasped.

"Yeah. I know," came the response. "Dean, I need more," he he snapped. Dean handed his father the rest of the herbs and once again, they were placed in Sam's mouth.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dean wondered.

"I'm hoping this will suppress the bond," John replied.

"Bond? What bond?" Dean wondered. Sam coughed, causing some of the herbs to fall out. John quickly popped them back in.

"Dad, what bond?" Dean persisted. Just then, Sam let out an agonized scream and he began to thrash.

"Sammy. Sammy!" John exclaimed. "Dean, get me more herbs!" Dean quickly looked through the bag and found more of the roots that they had used. These were quickly handed to the patriarch, who swiftly gave them to his youngest. After several minutes, the boy flopped back onto the bed.

"Don't worry. I won't let her have you," John assured softly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have **no** idea what kind of stuff they would use for this kind of thing, so I didn't put it in. And you'll find out what John's talking about later.


	5. First Attack

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SupernaturalGurl: I think you're a new reviewer. Glad to see ya. Thanks.

Jenn: Thanks. I know this probably isn't soon enough. Sorry.

Supernaturalfan0718: Thanks. No problem. You too.

Starrfireflyfan: New reviewer. Always cool. Thanks. I will.

JadeAlmasy: Hey. Thanks.

Mary (ch 3): Sorry I didn't give ya shout out in the last chap. I musta already sent it in before I received yours. Thanks. I'll try.

ChaiGrl: I don't think I've seen ya before. Cool handle. You're gonna have to wait a little longer. Cool. I know this isn't soon enough. Sorry.

Mystery: You're right about Sam's sitch. And you know, I hadn't even thought of that when I sent in the chap, but you're totally right! Of course, the only reason I saw was for Brendan Fehr.

Happybear 2005 (ch 3): Sorry I didn't put your shout out in the previous one. I think I forgot. Sorry. I'm glad you're enjoyin' the fic. I know this isn't soon enough. Again, sorry.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: I take it you're enjoying the story?

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and the resurrection plot belong to the WB. I only own Cassie and her followers. Oh, and anything you don't recognize from vampire books or flicks, I've made up.

Back in Santa Cruz, Cassie chuckled sinisterly as she stared at the ones that had brought her back.

"You have done well," she commended.

"I thank you," the other head female responded.

"Now to go get my claim," Cassie declared.

"We fly?" the vampires asked as one.

"We fly," Cassie confirmed. With that, they took to the skies. In their hotel room, Sam had finally quieted down.

"Dad, what the heck is going on?" Dean asked quietly, making sure not to wake his brother. "I've never seen Sammy like that," he continued.

"This is all my fault. I shoulda kept tabs on the grave," John said to himself.

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean wondered.

"Sammy. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not now," John responded. They were interrupted by a scream from Sam.

"Easy, Sam," Dean comforted, smoothing back his brother's hair.

"I don't understand. The herbs have never worn off this quickly before," John said in confusion. Just then, they heard a loud thunk on the roof.

"That could be why," Dean stated. John grabbed a couple of guns and tossed one to Dean. Throughout this, thuds and thunks continued to be heard.

"Sa----a----a---amy!" a voice called.

"Oh, no," Dean said. Sam screamed in pain. John cocked his gun.

"Well, they can't come in unless they're invited, right?" Dean checked.

"That's right," John confirmed.

"Sa---a---a---amy," a voice called again. Sam moaned.

"No," he said.

"Don't worry, Sam. They're not gettin' in," Dean assured, mimicking his father's act of cocking his gun. Cassie called out again and this time, Sam sat up and started to rise, causing the oldest Wincher to turn around.

"Oh, shoot," John said.

"What?" Dean queried.

"He's starting to respond to her call," John answered. Sam climbed out of the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Sammy, no!" John exclaimed. As he tried to restrain his youngest, the door opened. Dean immediately fired. Sure vampires couldn't come in without an invited, but there was no way that these freaks would get his little brother. Various shrieks and hisses of pain told him that he had hit his targets. While of this was going on, Sam pushed past his father, coming closer to the door. Hearing footsteps behind him, Dean glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, shoot," he stated, realizing what was happening. Dean knew that he couldn't let Sam become vampire bait and that he couldn't help himself. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. Dean reared his arm back and brought the barrel of his gun to his brother's temple.

"Sorry, Sammy," he apologized. Sam silently sank to the floor.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know that last part is pretty much from "Asylum", but I figured it fit for this story.


	6. Explanation

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Nate AndJake (ch 4, 5): Sorry. I thought I had added you to the last shoutout. Don't worry about following the story. I'm just glad you're reviewing. Maybe Sam **will** be okay, maybe he won't. You're probably right. Thanks. I know this isn't soon enough. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. I will.

Anamalia-fear: Well, I believe you're a new reviewer and I'm happy to see you. Thanks. I know this isn't soon enough, but I have a good excuse. I was at Disneyland.

SupernaturalGurl: Yeah, I just read your stories. They're really good. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Sorry, but you'll have to keep waiting.

Mary: Thanks. I do too. No problem.

Happybear2005: Sorry. Yeah, it is. I know this isn't soon enough and I'm sorry, but...I was at Disneyland.

Mystery: Yeah, I did. Yeah, it is. Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Supernaturalfan0718: Thanks. Happy belated Thanksgiving.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her minions.

The first thing Sam was aware of when he woke up hours later was the massive headach.

"Ohhhhh," he groaned.

"Sammy!" Dean cried in relief.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected with another groan.

"Whatever you want," Dean promised.

"Okay, anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Sam moaned.

"You weren't in control of yourself, Sam. I did what I had to do," Dean responded. Then it came back to Sam: he had been walking towards the door and Dean had knocked him unconscious.

"Thanks," the youngest Winchester said. Then, he looked at his father. "Dad, why did they bring her back?" he asked. It occurred to Dean that his brother sounded like a little boy.

"I don't know, Sam. But she's not gonna get you," John promised again.

"What I want to know is why you guys didn't salt and torch her bones in the first place," Dean stated.

"There was no time. I had to get your brother out of there," John responded.

"I don't get it. I mean, you dusted her. Any connection between her and Sam would've been gone," Dean persisted.

"Not with what she did to me," Sam stated.

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean wondered.

"Rememember the Hall of Mirrors? When she---" Sam trailed off, unable to say it.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. He remembered Buckuss' little mind game all right. However, he was still a little confused. What was his little brother getting at?

"Well, one of the times she was gettin' in her kicks, she did somethin'---I'm not sure what. She like---**mixed** our blood or something. Not like a change, but---"

"They were linked," John interrupted. "And I had to get Sam as far away from Santa Cruz as I could. I didn't have time for a salt and torch," he continued.

"And now that they've brought her back..." It was Dean's turn to trail off.

"The link's been re-established," their father finished.

"Oh, man," Dean sighed, blowing out a breath.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just so you know, with finals approaching, I may not have time to update, so you may not get any more chapters for a while. Just wanted to give you a head's up.


	7. Unexpected Help

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Yeah.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Looks like you can.

Nate and Jake: Thanks. Good luck on **your** finals.

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Good luck with that.

Supernaturalfan0718: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this.

Pmsdevil01: Well, **you**'**re** a new reviewer. Great to see you. Interesting handle. Thanks.

SpuffyShipper: Another new reviewer. Yay. Thanks. You're probably right. I'm not sure if I'll touch on that in this story though. What did **you** eat before bed?

Mary: Here's another chapter. Hopefully, this'll tide you over.

Happybear 2005: Accept it. It's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Thanks. Good luck with your own finals.

Mystery: Yep. Thanks.

7sTar: Another new reviewer? How lucky am I? Good to see you. Cool. Who does? Thanks. Can't wait to see your story. Chinese herbs that are used to heal a person when nearly dead or in an incurable state? Good idea. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.

Phoebe (ch 5): Man! How do I keep missin' you? I will.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I haven't taken any finals yet, but I felt like getting this up. I hope you like it. I'm not sure when I'll get the last chap up though. Supernatural and its characters belong to the WB.

While this was going on, a figure of fire walked onto the ground, smushing and scorching the grass. Seeing a group of people, the figure stopped and hid behind a tree. A woman who seemed to be the leader stepped forward.

"Sa---a---ammy," she called. There were noises from the hotel in front of them.

"Sa---a---a---a---ammy," the woman summoned again.

"Sam, no!" a voice hollered. The figure in fire watched as the door opened by itself. Immediately, one of the men by the bed began firing, hitting the vampires, who hissed in pain.

"Sammy. Come to me, Sammy," the woman said seductively. The figure watched as a young man rose from a bed and started for the door. The thing tensed. No. This couldn't happen. She couldn't let it. She started forward as Sam came out.

"Good boy, Sammy," the vampire smirked as he came closer.

"Cassie, let me go," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Sammy, you don't mean that," Cassie stated, taking him and pulling him close. As she began to bare down, Dean and John came out, guns blazing. Cassie merely hissed and let her fangs touch his neck. The figure in fire raced towards them. It yanked Cassie away from Sam and flung her aside. John and Dean turned, guns pointed at the thing.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Sam cried.

"What? Why?" Dean queried.

"Because I think I know who it is," Sam responded. The fire faded from the figure to reveal a tall woman with hazel eyes and blond hair. Sam's throat constricted.

"Jessica," he said thickly. She looked at him with shining eyes.

"Sam," Jesscia stated lovingly. Everyone watched as she walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I---" Sam began to apologize.

"Ssssshhhhh," Jessica interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, Sam," she said.

"But I---" Sam protested.

"You didn't know they'd come true, Sam," Jessica interrupted again. He sniffled.

"I miss you," Sam said. Jessica kissed him.

"I love you. I'll **always** be with you. And so will your mother," she promised. Sam sniffled again.

"How touching," Cassie jeered, standing up. "But I'm afraid Sammy's coming with **me**," she continued. Jessica turned to face Cassie.

"**You** take your vampiric butt back to your grave. And stay away from my boyfriend," she snarled. Then, as flames engulfed her, she lunged at the vampire.

"Jess, no!" Sam shouted. Cassie screamed as the flames burned her body.

"JESS!" Sam yelled. He started for them.

"Sam, stay back," Dean warned, grabbing his shoulder. As Sam tried to break free, John also took him into his grip.

"No, Sam. No!" he exclaimed. Seeing their leader destroyed, the other vampires quickly hightailed it. Sam sank to the ground, pulling his father and brother with him.

"She destroyed herself. Why would she do that?" he moped.

"To protect you, of course," Dean responded.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know this was pretty much like "Home", but I wanted to use it for Jessica and give Sam a little less reason to feel guilty. And as for why Jessica's out here: continuity. Sam saw Jessica in "Bloody Mary" and "House of Fear". Yeah, okay, I know "Bloody Mary" was the actual series and "House of Fear" was my fanfic, but I think it works. And how she knows about Mary: well, she's a ghost. I figured ghosts would know about each other.


	8. Moving On

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Happybear 2005: Thanks. Yes, they do.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Of course I will. I just can't say **when**.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Maybe, maybe not. Although, I know **I** do.

Phoebe: Glad you liked it. Thanks.

Mary: Glad you liked it. Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

7sTar: Thanks. I see. I'll still keep it in mind for a future fic.

Mystery: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks. You're right.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I was originally going to wait until after my finals were over to post this, but I changed my mind. Supernatural belongs to the WB.

Late in the night, three figures drove into Santa Cruz.

"Okay, where's the grave?" Sam asked.

"What, you don't remember?" Dean queried hotly.

"Dean, I was kinda out of it at the time," Sam shot back.

"Boys," John snapped.

"Sorry, Dad," Sam and Dean chorused. They followed their father.

"Here we are," he finally announced.

"Hello, Cassie," Sam said. He took the can of salt from his father and poured it over the grave. Then, as he lit a match, "Goodbye, Cassie." With that, he threw the match onto the grave. Then, the trio walked back to their own cars.

"I wish you'd stay. We could really use you," Dean stated.

"You boys are doing fine," John assured.

"Yeah?" Sam queried.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Well, I'll be in the car," Dean said brusquely. Then, he headed for the Impala. Sam laughed.

"Anything to avoid a chick flick moment," he stated.

"Yeah, that's Dean for ya," his father agreed with a chuckle. He blew out a breath. "Sam, I'm sorry...for everything," he stated.

"We both said things we didn't mean. I'm just glad you were here," Sam responded.

"Any time, kid," John answered. "See ya 'round, Sammy," he continued, patting his son on the back.

"It's **Sam**," Sam emphasized, rolling his eyes. Then, John walked to his pickup. Inside the Impala, Dean watched as his brother and father talked. A little bit later he saw the older man pat Sam on the back, then walk away.

"Finally," Dean teased, as Sam got in..

"We didn't take **that** long," Sam responded, putting on his belt. Dean started the ignition and fifties music was immediately heard.

"What the---" With an oath, Dean changed the station, only to find the same song. He flipped through the stations, each time landing on the same music.

"Dean...just leave it," Sam told.

"This is crazy. I'm gonna put in some **real** music," Dean declared. He picked up one of his cassettes and began to put it in, only to be stopped by his brother's hand.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded.

"Leave it...please?" Sam implored. Dean stared into his brother's eyes.

"I don't get it. Why is this song so important?" he wondered.

"It was **our** song. Mine and Jess'," came the response.

"Okay, Sam," Dean agreed. He put his tape down and let the music play. They continued down the road and the younger Winchester closed his eyes and remembered the times he and Jess had danced to the song. Her face imprinted itself in his mind.

"There may be clouds in the sky, but they all disappear from view. And I only have eyes for you," Sam sang softly.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know the "Hello\Goodbye" line was pretty much the part in " The Hookman", but what can I say? That part was cool. "I Only Have Eyes For You" belongs to The Flamingos.


End file.
